A Tale of Two Sisters
by twilitneko
Summary: Meet Dawn and Dusk, two seperate people in one body. During the day you see Dawn and at night Dusk comes out. Dawn and Dusk are OC's.
1. A Mysterious Girl

The night had fallen. Silently, moving like shadow with her long black hair trailing her, she moved towards her target. She was here to kill. He didn't notice her as she dropped from the roof and landed right behind him. Raising her blades they caught the moonlight and flashed as she sliced his throat. Warm blood spewed out crimson, a few droplets landed on her cheek. To her then felt good on her cold skin. With a thud he fell to the ground and a red puddle began pooling. Wiping away the blood she stooped down and picked up two things, a wad of cash and her silver cross with black detailing. As quickly as she appeared she was gone without a trace.

Later, on top of a roof she sat awaiting sunrise. Just before the light hit her she said. "Good morning Dawn." A shower of silver sparkles consumed her and she shrank. Her well proportioned and curvy 16 year old body became the cute, small and flat body of a 6 year old. Her black mini-skirt and red tank top became a lilac dress with soft warm colored detailing that would fall to her knees when she stood up. Also added was a dark red cloak. What used to be silver colored eyes opened to bright vibrant blue. Gone was the shadowed teen and sitting there was a so called innocent little girl who whispered, "Good night Dusk."

Rahzel walked down the street lost and a little hungry. S_ome people need to learn how to tell others when they go wondering off. _ She thought to herself. She had woken up that morning in an empty hotel room. To her surprise, not even Alzied was asleep. In a determined rage she left to look for them and now she was lost. _Jerks, when I find them they are so dead!_ Her thoughts of revenge were interrupted by some commotion and a scream.

Rahzel looked ahead of her and saw what was going on. A little girl was clinging desperately to the edge of a burning building. Without thinking, Rahzel sprang into action. She ran around to the back of the building and jumped onto the fire escape. She ran up to the top of the building, dodging flares and protecting herself from breathing in the smoke. Once on top she ran to the side of the roof and looked down at the girl. She trust her hand over the side and the girl grabbed on with one hand which Rahzel grabbed with her other hand. Rahzel noticed a jolt shot up her arms and spread throughout her body. The girl then grabbed Rahzel's arm and with a combined effort both girls landed on the roof. The little girls hood fell back and she looked at Rahzel and said, "Thanks, big sister Rahzel!"

Rahzel didn't know what to say, because the face she was looking at was her almost exactly her own when she was a kid!

Yes it's a cliff hanger ending. Sorry!


	2. Meeting New People

"Thanks big sister Rahzel!" the girl said with a cute little kid smile. _What the hell! She looks just like me! _Rahzel looked down at the girls deep blue which were just like hers. Her eyes shifted to her long black hair.

"What's your name and how do you know mine?" Rahzel asked. The mystery girl looked at her and smiled.

"Dawn, my name's Dawn and I know everything about you." Dawn replied.

"How?"

"I don't think now's a good time to explain." Dawn said as she gestured towards the burning building they were sitting on.

Rahzel stood up and looked around. The sound of crashing metal told Rahzel that the fire escape was out. Underneath her platform shoes the roof was starting to crumble. Her gaze shifted to Dawn who was standing on the roof waiting for a command in her red cloak.

"Do you trust me?" Rahzel asked.

"Of course." Dawn replied

"Good." Rahzel said as she picked the Dawn up and propelled both of them off the roof. They were falling and Rahzel hoped her plan worked. When they were 5 ft. from the ground Rahzel twisted and cast a spell at the ground. It created a loud bang the sound wave knocked them back up 2 ft and they fell gently to the ground.

They were standing in a crater that was once a piece of road and two really tall guys ran forward. One had silver hair and red eyes, he had a gun and the other had brownish hair brown eyes.

"Rahzel!!!!! What do you think you're doing?" They both asked.

"Alzied, Baroquheat…" Rahzel said with a plastered smile as the two guys picked her up. *Whack* Rahzel hit them on their heads. "Put me down! Morons! Jerks!!!! I woke up this morning alone! How the hell do you think I felt?!" Rahzel spat at them and they placed her on the ground.

"Aww Rahzel please forgive me. I'll make it up to you tonight." The brown haired one asked as he placed his hands on Rahzel's waist.

"Not interested, Heat!" Rahzel said as she punched him dead in the face. Dawn realized that he was Baroquheat. That meant that the other one must be Alzied.

"Who's that?" Alzied asked pointing at Dawn.

"This is Dawn. She is continuing with us on our adventure!" Rahzel said.

"When did you decide this?!!" Both guys asked.

"When we repelled off the roof."

"I don't have a family, except for my sisters." Dawn pounced in. "You'll meet one tonight and you already know one!" Dawn added.

"Huh?!?" the guys asked.

"You already know Rahzel nee-chan. You'll meet Dusk nee-chan tonight." Dawn answered. Everyone looked at Rahzel.

"She calls me nee-chan, like all little kids do," Rahzel said. "Let's just go to the hotel. It's getting late and I'm hungry. "

Later, at the hotel, everyone was gathered in the bedroom. Dawn stood by the window; the last rays of the sun were dissipating.

"Ready to meet my sister?" Dawn turned to the window and whispered, "Goodnight Dusk." Golden light consumed Dawns small figure. They were about to meet a new person, they weren't ready for.

I had to cut it short but this scene continues in the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN DAZZLE!!!!!!


End file.
